


the lord's kiss

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, brief mentions of sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: It turned out that Jaime Lannister had lost his hand, not his touch.





	the lord's kiss

There were many ways to be an enthusiastic lover.

Cersei had once complained that he was no longer satisfactory in bed after his hand had been cut off. That he had come back broken beyond repair; that he had lost his libido and his stamina and wondered out loud whether he was even worth it all anymore. It took time, years even, but eventually Jaime realised that he had not lost enthusiasm for sex, he had lost enthusiasm for  _her_.

With Sansa, however, he felt young again, alive, and every second he spent lavishing every expanse of her skin was a second he treasured as sacred. With Sansa, every movement was calculated, every touch precise, and every shared breath between them was a promise of passion and a whisper of tenderness.

Sansa had been a blooming maiden, blushing through her determination, shy despite her bravado, and Jaime had savoured every moment of teaching her to explore the lengths and depths of consuming each other’s bodies.

She had not been scandalised, but intrigued, when he murmured into her ear that he wanted to give her the Lord’s Kiss.

It turned out that Jaime Lannister had lost his hand, not his touch.

The first time he had touched his tongue to her cunt, Sansa had drawn in a breath so sharp he was afraid he had somehow hurt her. He had lifted his head questioningly and had laughed to himself when she had immediately shoved it back down.

It was a nightly ritual now; one that Jaime had grown immensely fond of. Whatever the day had been, whatever trials they might have endured or wherever they found themselves, at the end of the day, they would get under the furs, stripped off their clothing, and find each other in the darkness.

“Kiss me, my lord,” she would whisper to him, her fingers trailing down the hair on his chest down to the bristly patch under his navel, twisting her fingers into it and brushing her nose against his.  


The tip of her nose was always cold, but it felt like home. So Jaime would dutifully turn her down onto the mattress and Sansa would spread her legs around his shoulders, and he would kiss her like it was all he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

“ _Jaime_ ,” Sansa sighed, a whimper in her voice, her hands wrapped around the sheets on either side of her as she arched up into him.  


She always tasted so sweet. Jaime knew she never wanted a response. She wasn’t one for pretty words and worldly promises. She simply needed her kisses.

There was never any doubt that  _she_  was all the enthusiasm he needed, and he for her. Every night, Jaime would bury his face between her legs and find her slick with want.

He dragged his tongue up the length of her, taking his time finding the dips and crevices, his good hand following his tongue from time to time. It was easy to lose himself in the act, shutting his eyes and pressing his hardened cock into the mattress beneath him to try to relieve some of the ache.

Sansa shuddered, rippling through her body and making her twitch against where his lips had closed around her bud of pleasure, tugging and pressing slowly as he guided her towards release. “ _Jaime,”_  she called out again breathily, and her hands found his hair, long again at her request, clinging to it desperately.

Whenever she got close, Jaime shifted forward and spread her legs further, slipping his hand underneath his chin to prod and poke at her entrance teasingly before slipping a finger into her, feeling her body swallow him up eagerly.

He opened his mouth then, flush against her and pressed his tongue firmly against the hardened nub of flesh, then with earnest vigor, flicked it back and forth until her sighs got deeper and her moans got louder and the grip on his hair got harder.

Jaime kissed her and kissed her until Sansa came undone under his mouth, praising him all the while, “ _Jaime, Jaime, Jaime…”_


End file.
